


barbie-doll smiles

by Anonymous



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, References to Depression, Sad, lapslock, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: blank
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	barbie-doll smiles

Wyld — jaewon? — is happy.

that’s nothing more than a mask. and he knows it.

it’s all barbie-doll smiles and posed photos and masquerade disguises.

no one knows him.

no one knows him, really.

no one really knows him.

really, no one knows him.

not even his mom. and that’s how it’s been for years.

can’t be a burden can’t cause problems can’t make people worry can’t upset them

so he doesn’t.

he doesn’t show people how he feels.

it’s easier to fake it when he’s blank, anyway.

and he’s so glad he lives alone, so glad those late-night hours are private.

he’s so glad he can sob for hours — he does, some nights. — and not have to worry anyone with it.

he can cry and wail and scream until he’s terrifyingly empty and no one will ever try to make him okay.

Jaewon — wyld? — is not okay.


End file.
